Payback is a Son
by lederra
Summary: This is SLASH, if you do not like do not read. Sequel to 'Unjustified'. Juice begins this story by getting his own back on Opie. This story contains bondage, swearing, corporal punishment, etc. Please no under 18's. At the moment the genres are Angst and Romance but they might change as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

Payback is a Son

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Juice, Opie or any of the other Son's. They are the property of Kurt Sutter. I am merely borrowing them and do not make any money from this or any other story that involves them.

A/N: I had a reviewer PM who said they could not find a story I had written called Tied Up which was a sequel to another story of mine called Unjustified. Upon checking myself I found it was missing from the site. So this story is a new version of that story and let's hopes this one does not disappear as well.

**WARNING: This is SLASH so if you are not into this sort of thing then now would be a good time to stop reading. This story also contains BONDAGE and some BAD LANGUAGE and as the story progresses maybe more but I will put warnings at the beginning of each chapter. If under 18 do not read.**

* * *

Opie groggily opened his eyes and it was as he tried to grab his aching head and sit up that he discovered that he was unable to move his arms. Glancing up blearily from the bed that he was sprawled naked across he saw that his arms were tied to the headboard in front of him.

"What the?"

Yanking his arms as much as he could he tried to yank his arms from their restraints?

"I wouldn't do that if I was you."

Opie turned his head and peered over towards the doorway where his lover was currently leaning against the door jamb watching his struggles to free himself.

"Juice what the hell is going on…..Why am I tied up like this?"

"Payback."

"For what?"

Juice watched Opie as he tried again to again remove his arms from their restraints but to no avail and he could see him starting to get angry at his predicament. For a moment he almost faltered in what he was doing but he hung his head in shame as he thought back to the night that his lover had punished him after he had overheard him talking on the phone to another and mistakenly thought he was talking about him.

As Opie struggled, he suddenly yelped as he felt a sharp pain as something struck his bare ass, turning his head again and glaring furiously at Juice, he saw that his lover held leather bound paddle in his hand.

"Hurt did it?"

Juice asked him as he brought the paddle down with a resounding slapping sound against Opie's bare butt again. Opie grunted but refused to yell out again as he had before, he felt the bed dip at his side as Juice knelt upon it and then he felt his lover's lips on the back of his neck brushing against it as he moved up towards his ear and whispered into it.

"Just thought I'd let you know what it feels like to be spanked Opie, just like you did me."

Opie felt the bed move again as Juice moved off of it, placing the paddle on the bedside cabinet as he continued towards the door and opened it, glancing back over his shoulder.

"Did you really think I was going to let you get away with what you did to me Opie?"

"Wait Juice you come back here and untie me."

"No."

Slamming the door behind him.

* * *

A/N: A taster, if you want to read more than review and let me know.

xXx


	2. Chapter 2

Opie was fixing a car in the garage when he was handed a bag of muffins.

"Whats' this?" He asked the prospect.

"Juice said to give them to you. Bobby's been baking again." Before scuttling away quickly, he had to hand other bags out to other people before he got yelled at handing them cold bags of muffins, Bobby would not be best pleased if he did.

Opie opened the bag to find three warm muffins within, recognising Bobby's handwork he breathed in the scent of them with relish. It had been a while since anyone had had any of Bobby's famous muffins. Settling his tools down by the side of the bike, he picked the bag up and grabbed a coffee from the coffee pot that was constantly full before retreating to the picnic tables to enjoy his mid-morning snack.

"Ummmmm…" Opie breathed in the deep aroma that was wafting off the first of the muffins, it smelt like thick molasses and he wondered how Bobby remembered that he loved muffins made with molasses only Juice knew how much he loved them, he was sure he had not told Bobby at all. He smiled to himself as he thought that maybe Juice was finally forgiving him for the slight mistake that he had made a few weeks back when he had overheard him on the phone and jumped to the wrong conclusion and that this was his way of saying he had forgiven him.

Without thinking too much more about that event, he wolfed down the muffin and then the second and third one in the bag.

"How come you had three muffins when the rest of us had two?"

Turning his head to the right he noticed Kozic swallowing the last crumbs of his muffins as he sat alongside Opie.

"Don't know, just lucky I guess." Opie told him.

xXx

Juice watched from inside the clubhouse when the prospect had handed out all the bags of muffins that Bobby had brought in for the others, making sure that the prospect had given Opie the bag he had added an extra muffin to, to Opie and no other.

The extra muffin in his bag had an extra ingredient to it and he did not want any of the others to suffer because of it, Opie well he could suffer for all Juice cared, he was still angry at him and had not yet forgiven him for what he had done to him a few weeks before. Noticing that the kid had given him the correct bag, he went back to what he had been doing on the computer when Bobby had arrived with the muffins for everyone to try.

xXx

Opie clutched his stomach as he left the bathroom for what felt like the fifth time in the last hour, he could not understand it but ever since eating the muffins earlier that morning his stomach had been queasy as anything and he had had to keep flying into the toilette. Something in the muffins had upset his stomach, he could not understand it, no one was ill from eating Bobby's muffins so why were he so ill.

They had all eaten from the same muffins, all had consumed two like everyone else and then he remembered that he had had three and wondered if that was the reason why he felt so ill now. As that thought hit his mind, his stomach did another flip and Opie dived back into the toilette.

* * *

A/N: These are going be short chapters describing how Juice gets his own back on Opie. If there is any particualr thing that you would like Juice to do to Opie, then please do a review and let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: In this chapter Opie with the help of Jax comes up with a plan to get back his Juice.

* * *

It was nearing the end of a friday night party when Opie noticed that Juice had disappeared from the main room of the clubhouse where he had been the whole of that evening, a sweettbutt on his lap and so he went in search of the club hacker and at the moment still disgruntled lover, he soon found him in one of the bays of the locked garage.

The sight of his lover entwined in the limbs of another made him angry even though he saw that it was the arms of the sweetbutt that Juice had been with all night and to Opie who saw the woman as nothing more than a worthless whore who meant nothing to Opie as he thought nothing of the women who did anything to just be with a 'patch'.

Turning away from the sight in front of him, Opie let himself back out into the quiet chaos of the lot now that the music was off and people were slumped here and there on the ground, the toll of hard partying apparent on their tired faces as they slept the rest of the night away.

Sitting wearily down at the picnic table near the boxing ring, Opie stared down at his hands in weary loss at the losing of his lover to another, Juice still would not talk to him even though it was now more than a month since he had made the awful mistake of thinking that he was talking about him to another on the phone and he had ended up hurting him so badly in his jealous anger. In that time Juice had not only refused to talk to him other than anything to do with the club but had refused to be alone with him and he missed him more than he had ever thought possible.

"How you doing brother?"

Opie looked up to find his oldest friend Jax looking down at him with concern in his eyes at the sight of his oldest friend sitting as though he was grieving the loss of a puppy or something.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine Opie, what is it causing you this grief, is it Juice still giving you the cold shoulder?"

Jax sat down opposite his brother, he knew all about Opie and Juice had known about their relationship for quite a while but as long as it caused no problem for the club he would say nothing to anyone about it, something that Opie was more than a little grateful for.

Opie shrugged as he returned to staring at his hands.

"You know the only way you are probably going to deal with this is if you kidnap Juice and take him off to the cabin for a few days and then you might get this sorted out. I'll make sure that no one else goes up to the cabin this weekend and that there will be no club business that will need either of you, so the two of you can sort this matter out."

Opie looked at his friend and slowly a smile formed on his face as he considered what Jax had just said and a plan began to form in his mind.

xXx

Juice entered his home in the early hours of the morning, he was tired and wanted nothing more than to go to bed and sleep the rest of the morning away. He was not working for either the club or the garage this weekend and planned to spend the weekend in bed just chilling and forgetting about the last few weeks. Weeks that had despite his getting his own back on Opie for spanking him the way he ahad when he thought that Juice was talking about him to another had been pure hell for Juice. He missed Opie more than he was willing to admit to himself and more thn anything he missed the cuddles that they use to share, burying down deep into Opie's large embrace and feeling safe and wanted.

Reaching up to switch on the light he was annoyed when the light did not switch on after he had pressed the switch, sighing to himself because he now had to find his way to his bedroom in the dark unsure whether his electric had been cut off or the fuse box had blown either way he would check when he woke up. He was feeling too tired to do anything about it now and he headed towards his bed and the thought that for a few hours he would be oblivious to the world and the problems of that it caused him.

Slipping out of his clothes and sliding under his blankets Juice did not bother putting on his usual sweats that he wore normally at night and closed his eyes unaware that there was a dark shadow in the corner of his room watching him and as he drifted off to sleep that shadow moved towards the bed.

Moving silently the shadow waited for Juice's breathing to even out and the one watching him was certain that Juice was sound asleep and would not awaken when he reached down to lift both Juice and his blankets easily from the bed. He made for the door which was opened by another unknown person who opened the front door and then the side door of the van so that the one carrying Juice was able to place him quickly but easily into the van and then sat next to him to keep him from sliding about during the trip, as the other moved to the driver's seat and started the van.

* * *

A/N: So who has taken Juice is it Opie and Jax or perhaps someone else?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: **WARNING: **This chapter is a little bit darker than the previous ones. Slight description of M/M sexual situation.

* * *

Juice groaned as he opened his eyes and for a moment was disorientated and panicked as he realized that he was unable to see anything, for a moment he wondered as his befuddled mind started to get clearer what the hell was going on. Moving his head he realised first two things, the darkness was due to a blindfold that was covering his eyes and was tied not tightly but securely around his eyes and the second thing that he tied down his arms stretched above his head then he realized that he was lying facedown on the bed on his stomach.

Grunting as he tried to move to pull his wrists out of the ropes that had him tied secure to the bed, he heard somewhere to the right of him a shuffling sound and someone gave a short cough. Feeling a shiver of panic as it went up his spine he turned his head and swallowed back his nervousness.

"Who…who's there?"

Nothing but a chuckle answered him and he started to breathe heavier as he heard the unknown person move across the room to stand next to the bed that he was lying on. He moved his head trying to make out anything that would tell him who the person in the room was with him, hissing through his teeth as he jerked his wrists painfully in their bindings.

He felt the bed dip as someone sat down on it to the left side of him and then movement as they leaned over his inert body, he could feel a hand as it moved up his back and then whimpered as he felt the brush of their lips on the back of his neck.

"Ssshhh."

The unknown person whispered in his ear as he tried desperately to free himself his panic taking full control of him, he started to hyperventilate. Desperately tried to calm himself down but he was now in a full on panic attack and he was unable to, he felt himself starting to lose consciousness as the lack of oxygen forced him to shut down once more and he drifted back into unconsciousness.

xXx

Jax phoned Opie's phone waiting while it rang before hanging up when it went to voicemail. Sighing he returned to his bed, pulling the blankets back as he slipped back into bed with Tara. He snuggled down wrapping his arms around his wife as he tried to go back to sleep but his mind was on Opie and what he had planned to do to Juice to pay him back for all the grief he had caused him in the last few weeks.

He had every sympathy with his friend and brother but at the same time he had also understood why Juice had done the things he had done, he did not entirely agree with some of the pranks Juice had pulled on Opie but he knew that if he had made the same awful mistake with Tara that Opie had made with Juice then being tied to the bed and laxative laced muffins would have been the least of his worries. As much as he loved Tara he was wary of her when it came to revenge, he knew from past experience just how ruthless his old lady could be.

xXx

Consciousness slowly returned to Juice and this time he had more of an idea of where he was well not entirely where he was but he knew that he was not in his own bed in his house despite the fact the blankets that covered him were his. The bed was too soft for his liking, his at home was nice and firm but still comfortable enough to get a good night sleep on.

His eyes he discovered when he tried to open them were still covered and as far as he could discern there was no one in the room with him. He tried to make some sense of the muffled noises around him, he could hear loud music coming from somewhere in the building. It was as far as he could make out loud dance music and there was something familiar about it he was sure he had heard it somewhere before but he could not quite put his finger on it.

The sound of the door opening warned him that his unknown assailant had entered the room again, their footsteps were light but even and it was not long before they were once again sitting on the side of the bed leaning over Juice as again their hands moved over his body, one of them gripping his hip as the other slid under the blankets covering him.

Juice shivered and this time managed to hold back his whimper as the hand moved down towards the cleft of his arse, sliding between his cheeks. His breath caught in his throat as the hand moved again gently caressing him as once more he felt their lips kissing the back of his neck.

"Mmmmmm."

The person leaning over Juice purred as he nuzzled the back of his neck gently nipping Juice on his neck, he could feel Juice beneath him begin to quiver as the feelings his hands and tongue touching him started to overwhelm him as his body reacted to those touches. He knew that he should not be responding to the touches of the unknown person but it felt so good despite the blindfold and being bound to the bed.

He felt the person move again and their hands moving to the blindfold on his eyes, the fingers slipping under them as if to remove the material that covered his eyes.

"If you promise not to shout or make any other noise and let me explain, I'll remove the blindfold you promise."

Juice nodded his head a little hesitantly he wanted to scream at the person who had abducted him but he did desperately want the blindfold off so he was willing to agree to anything well almost anything.

The fingers lifted the material slowly back and off of his head as Juice became accustomed to the light in the room. He glanced up not knowing who to expect and was shocked as he looked into the eyes of someone he had never expected to see in a million years staring back at him with love in their eyes.

* * *

A/N: I know this is getting a little dark but only this chapter I promise. So who is the person who has taken Juice? Think you know then leave a review and tell me. The next chapter will be the last so not long till the end of this story.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I said in the last chapter that this would be the last chapter of the story but it might not be. A reader did PM me and say that I would not be able to get everything that still needed to be told in to one chapter, we will have to see.

* * *

Several days had passed and Opie was beginning to worry that he was never going to find Juice, he had planned to kidnap his secret lover in an attempt to get the two of them alone up at the cabin for a few days but when he and Jax had arrived at Juice's home, they had found the Club's hacker missing.

Concerned about what may have happened to Juice, Jax had been all for telling the club about his disappearance but Opie was still worried about the rest of their brothers finding out about the two of them, so as far as the rest of the club was concerned they were told that Juice had gone off for a few days and in the meantime, Opie searched desperately for any news about his lover.

He was presently sitting in the bar where he had first met the Puerto Rican, nursing a beer when he was approached by the barman Benny who had approached and served him a few times since he had entered the bar. Benny seemed okay but there was something about him that did not feel right, Opie was unable to place a finger on it but there was something about the guy that sent a tremor down the back of his neck.

"What's up man, you seem down?"

"I'm fine, just a bit worried about a friend that I met in here."

"Which bloke I might know him?"

"Small Puerto Rican guy that comes in here on occasions, we got together a few times and I was hoping to see him this week."

"I think I know him…..got tattoos on his head?"

"Yeah that's right."

Opie was curious as he answered Benny's question about Juice's tattoos one of the things that he knew about his lover was that he had never taken his hat off while in the club. He was always worried about someone recognizing him because of them outside the club and so had always kept them covered.

"Yeah pretty unusual tattoos aren't they. They were one of the things that attracted me to him when I saw them."

"Yeah same here."

Opie leaned forward as casually as he could on the bar, as he continued to talk with Benny.

"You see them then, I always he thought he kept them covered up while in here, every time I have seen him here he has always had them covered."

"Yeah he does but me and him hooked up a few nights ago and had a wild old time."

Opie grinned at Benny's words.

"How wild or shouldn't I ask?"

Benny leaned forward as if preventing anyone else from hearing them, looking pleased with himself.

"Oh real wild, you know what they say about the quiet ones and as for him being small, trust me he isn't small where it counts and God is he so tight. His body is so lean and toned; it is pure heaven to be inside of."

Opie grinned as though agreeing with Benny but his mind was racing, wondering if Benny was telling the truth or lying about where Juice was. As he knew that Juice never ever showed his tats in the club he decided that he must be telling the truth but he also knew that he could not just come right out and ask him where Juice was, he knew that the guy would not tell and might very well run. He decided that he would just listen a bit more and decided that when Benny left the bar he would follow, at a discreet distance of course.

Benny continued to talk animatedly about Juice's good points especially how good Puerto Rican was in bed while Opie struggled to keep hold of his temper and not do anything that would tip him off that he and Juice were more than just mere acquaintances.

xXx

Juice awoke hours after he left alone, his eyes flashed wide open the dark lashes fluttering fearfully. Questions were tumbling through his mind. Where was he? Where was Benny? What did he intend doing with him?

So much of his mind was blurred and he was unsure how long he had been held in this place, he was still tied to the bed, the blindfold had not been placed back over his eyes since the first time he had awakened but a gag had been added.

When Benny had first pulled the blindfold away from his eyes and tried to explain to Juice where he was and why, Juice had screamed at him that he was mad, that Opie would come after him and that he would then be a dead man. Benny had tried to calm him at first but when that had not worked he had forced a gag around Juice's mouth, silencing him as he continued to thrash about on the bed in his fury and rage at what Benny had had the audacity to do.

His arms were still stretched and fixed by handcuffs to the head of the heavy Victorian metalwork bed; he felt that his shoulders were being pulled out of their sockets. His wrists were sore as they hit the headboard again as he tried once again hopelessly to free himself, the handcuffs cutting into his flesh again and causing them to bleed a little.

Juice hissed at the pain in his wrists and also the inner soreness from between his splayed thighs, he felt his face color as he burned with humiliation. He remembered Benny grasping his buttocks after he had gagged him, squeezing them tightly and then he had run his hands up and down his body, stroking his inner thighs almost gently after he had roughly squeezed his buttocks. He was certain if he had been able to see his arse right now that there would be a pair of hand shaped bruises on each cheek.

Juice laid his head back down on the bed, a long deep sigh rolling up as if from his belly as he remembered further what Benny had done to him. His hands had moved from his thighs under his body as he had continued touching him and he had felt the bulge in Benny's trousers pressing down on him.

Feeling drowsy again, Juice closed his eyes as he waited for Benny to return from wherever he had gone.

xXx

It was late when the bar finally emptied and Benny started to close it down for the night, he was smiling to himself as he thought about Juice and how he would take his time if necessary to make him see that they belonged together.

The big guy who had been in earlier had looked quite forlorn when he had told him that he and Juice were an item and had been for quite some time and although he could see that the guy was upset he was pleased that he looked like he accepted what Benny told him.

It had not been long before he had left and Benny had spent the rest of the evening serving other patrons in the bar before finally locking up and heading for his car which was parked on the other side of the parking lot, getting in he started his car and pulled out, heading for home. He did not see Opie who was standing next to his bike in the shadows of the building opposite and so intent was he on getting home and to Juice he was unaware of the biker following him.

Opie followed at a discreet distance hoping that the barman would not notice him and lead him straight to where he thought he had Juice. Although he had no actual proof other than his gut feeling, he knew the man knew where Juice was and by his actions in the bar he was sure that he was the one who had taken him. It was not long before the car he was following pulled into the driveway of a building on the edge of town in a quiet neighborhood that was full of old quaint buildings.

xXx

Benny entered his home still unaware that he had been followed, humming to himself as he thought with glee of what he was going to do to Juice, he could not wait to get his hands onto him again and although he had awoken next to the smaller man he was eager to see him and touch his body again.

He had not yet been released from the handcuffs that were keeping Juice secured to the old Victorian bed that he had in his basement and the evening before when he had been getting ready to go to work he remembered how he had taken one of the old urinal bottles that his grandpa had used down to Juice so he could relieve himself, the redness of Juice's face had quite delightful to see as he had placed Juice's member within the bottle so he could relieve himself, as embarrassed as he had been at the way he had had to do it.

Benny was not sure if the way the Juice was having to relieve himself or the fact that he had fondled the secured man had been the reason for Juice's embarrassment but he did not care either way, he liked seeing him squirm it added to the excitement of what their life's were going to be together and as soon as he was sure that Juice would not try to escape, he would release him and they could then get on with their romance and show each other just how deeply they both felt for each other. He was so deep in his thoughts that he did not hear his back door open and another set of footsteps follow him into the house and down the stairs to the basement.

xXx

Juice heard sounds in the house, footsteps and he tensed as he realized that Benny was back. In the time that he had been kept secured to this bed, he had not seen another living soul and had started to realize how demented Benny truly was.

He had been shocked to see the friendly barman from the club that he sometimes went to as being the person who had tied him to the bed he now lay upon and then when the man had tried to tell him of his love for him and that the two of them were going to spend the rest of their life's together something inside Juice had snapped and he had screamed at the man telling him how mad he was and that they would never be together, ever, Benny had not reacted too well to that.

The door opened and Benny entered Juice flinched as he felt the man sit down on the bed next to him leaning over and pulling the blindfold out of his pocket he fitted it around Juices eyes again before he pressing a light kiss to the back of his neck, Juice felt him moving down his bare back, pressing his lips and kissing him gently.

So intent on kissing Juice and not paying attention to anything else he was not aware of another in the room until he felt the back of his neck grasped and suddenly Benny felt himself being yanked backwards away from his Juice and thrown across the room, he hit the wall with a hard thud and slid boneless to the ground.

Juice was beginning to panic when he heard the sounds of a muffled thud when he suddenly felt Benny's lips and weight removed from the bed. He was not sure but he could feel that there was someone else in the room and when the bed dipped again, he was almost glad that he had the gag on; it stopped him from yelling out loud.

He felt the bed dip as someone sat down on it and he could feel again a body leaning over his, then the blindfold and gag being removed. He blinked his eyes open in shock as a face came into view, expecting it to be Benny but almost cried with relief when a face that he had been dreaming about came into view.

Opie.

He blinked his eyes as he felt himself becoming emotional at the sight of his lover, who leaned forward shushing him as he kissed him, a deep longing hungry kiss and then he leaned forward and tried to release Juice's tender wrists from where they were imprisoned in the old handcuffs.

Opie cursed as the handcuffs wouldn't budge but at least he thought they are the old fashioned chain link ones and giving Juice another kiss he got off of the bed, searching for something around the room anything he could use to break them.

Finally spying a tool chest on the other side of the room, he crossed to it and opened it ruffling through it until he found just the thing, a small pair of bolt cutters.

Moving back towards his lover, he sat next to him again and then gently grasped each of wrists in his hand and then snapped each chain. Juice pulled his still handcuffed encased hands close to his body hissing as the pain from the cuts about his wrists stung, Opie had moved down to his feet and were carefully untying them, rubbing his ankles as he tried to force some life back into them.

Juice tried to move his legs, they ached and spasm as they moved, he let out a low keening whine as his legs cramped up and Opie pulled him into his arms, holding him, crooning to him while he held him as the pain passed.

Pulling a blanket up from the bed he pulled it around Juice's cold body and then he pulled his phone out, phoning Jax. He needed help not just with getting Juice out of here and to somewhere safe but also to deal with the creep that had taken Juice.

"Jax I need some help brother."

xXx

Jax pulled up to an old quaint house in a quiet suburb of Stockton, opening the door he slid out of the dark van and went to the front door, he pushed it open and moved down the hallway towards a doorway about halfway down.

As he opened the door and moved down the stairs he heard a soft crooning noise and as he got to the bottom of the stairs and opened another door he found Opie sat on an old fashioned bed, rocking gently from side to side as he held a smaller body close to him.

"Opie?"

Opie looked up, Jax could see tears in his eyes and for a moment he feared that juice was dead but Opie shook his head smiling as he saw the fear in his brother's eyes that they had lost a brother.

"No he's alive. Just a little cold and no injuries that would need a doctor."

A low groan was heard and both men glanced over to the crumpled heap from which the groan came from on the other side of the room.

"Who's that?" Jax asked.

"The prick that took Juice and held him against his will."

Jax moved towards him and kicked the semi-conscious man in the head, knocking him out again.

"What do you want to do with him?"

"I want him to suffer for taking Juice but I need to get Juice out of here, get him somewhere safe."

Jax nodded as he heard Opie's words, thinking what needed to be done. He pulled out his phone and made a quick call to the one person who he knew could help and would keep his mouth shut.

Opie lifted Juice and between him and Jax they got their smaller brother into the van, settling him in the back and making him comfortable before he closed the side door and then moved to the front. He hugged Jax before getting in and driving away towards the cabin where he and Juice should have been going to a few days before and would have been now if not for Benny.

Jax returned to the house and only had to wait a few minutes before he heard the roar of motorcycles and he saw two bikes pull up and another pair of his brothers make for the house. When the two entered he led them to the basement where Benny was now tied to the bed that Juice had previously occupied.

Staring down at the man, Jax, Chib's and Happy discussed just what they were going to do with him.

xXx

Opie was in the kitchen of the cabin the following day listening to the radio as he made some coffee, Juice was still sleeping. Just as he poured coffee into a pair of mugs he heard the radio presenter giving the news and one piece of news caught his attention.

_Last night the Stockton fire department was called called to a property on the outskirts of Stockton that had caught fire; it was one of the oldest buildings in the town. In the remains of the burnt house a body has been found in the basement and it is thought to be that of the owner Benny Delgardo, a local bar owner…._

* * *

A/N: At last finally over, well at least for now. I might return later on to the story and add a bit more but for now I am putting this story to bed.


End file.
